


Paper hearts and stubborn Narns

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt





	Paper hearts and stubborn Narns

“Enter!”   
G’Kar wasn’t particularly surprised to see Londo enter his quarters. In fact, it was turning into a habit on his part. He continued to write, being in the middle of an idea he was afraid would vanish if he didn’t put it down on paper. Londo didn’t seem bothered by that, but began wandering around the room. He stopped in front of a shelf where G’Kar had placed a beautifully decorated knife. 

“I want to say that I may have been in the wrong when saying that your people are barbarians.” 

Had G’Kar been equipped with eyebrows, they would have been very high up on his forehead. “That is very humble of you, Mollari. Is there a thought behind it? You wouldn’t be trying to seduce me, would you?” 

An impressive ‘pah!’ left the Centauri, 

“Like I have to compliment you to get you in the mood.” G’Kar returned to his documents, confident that Mollari would explain his reason for barging in. 

“The humans have decorated the entire station in internal organs,” He said at last. G’Kar had certainly not expected that and looked up once more. “that and naked, armed infants.” He discovered a reflective surface and ran a hand over his waistcoat to brush away whatever had gotten stuck to it. “I saw something similar when I was ambassador to Earth, but never this intense. I was told it is done in memory of a man who refused to renounce his faith in his god and was killed for it. He sent a letter to his lover to tell her not to renounce her faith. The Earthers are strange. To hurt someone for their beliefs…” 

He could apparently feel G’Kar’s eyes boring themselves into his back, because he stopped talking. There was no point in starting an argument about war atrocities. G’Kar decided instead to take a different approach. “How charming to see that you have actually paid attention to information regarding a culture that is not your own.” An insulted grunt came this time. “And here I thought I could take you to dinner! I have been keeping tabs on you, you see. I know you haven’t eaten for two days.”

“I have been working.”

“What else? But I know you, my dear Narn. You value good food and drink, and these are not fasting times.” He scribbled down the last part of his thought and put the pen down. Londo stood in front of him with his hands on his back. It gave him the air of a busy man, and it bothered G’Kar. But then the facade broke and those pale, well-manicured hands wound up on his desk,

“Come on! I am hungry and despise eating alone. Besides, it will be on me. In the spirit of the holiday.” G'Kar sighed, but there was a smile playing on his lips. “Very well.” 

Red, pink and white paper cut out in the shape of hearts was everywhere. Everywhere people of all races weren’t sitting or standing together in pairs. They passed a Narn security guard who was kissing his human co-worker, a Brakiri with her arm around the waist of an Abbai, and a young Centauri dragging a C&C worker to the bar, proclaiming a tad too loudly that ‘alcohol will make it even more fun!'. 

Londo was trying to look everywhere at once, while G’Kar made certain he didn’t bump into anyone. When they had reached the restaurant and gotten seated, their waiter presented them with the restaurant’s ‘special Valentine’s day’ menu.

“How did such a macabre story turn into… this?” G’Kar gestured over the other tables. There were couples everywhere, feeding each other, talking or kissing. 

“The humans have a way of doing that. If only you knew what they did to Easter. Ruined a perfectly good celebration containing feasting and orgies in favor of candy and painted eggs. Open wide.” He turned back and got a piece of meat shoved close to his face. Londo was leaning forward and waiting for him to accept it. “Mollari…” He said lowly, not sure if he was more confused or embarrassed. But no one appeared to be watching, anyway. 

“Oh, loosen up, G’Kar!” Londo said, more than a little flushed from the wine. Judging by the ridiculous look on his face, he was on the edge of giggling. G’Kar leaned forward, too, and bit the piece off the fork. Only out of respect for the holiday, he told himself. Even when they stumbled back to his quarters with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.


End file.
